Vulnerable
by By Victoria
Summary: A collection of vignettes featuring "vulnerable" moments between Yelena and Valek at several points throughout their relationship. Some sexuality but nothing too graphic. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

****So this just came into my head as I was trying to wrap up "Sieges Weathered" which will have a new chapter should be up soon (for real this time)! I couldn't find a home for it in my other stories so made it a one shot. ****

**T rating but it might be borderline M. There's nothing too explicit but there are brief flickers of sex and mentions of assault. **

* * *

A single lantern was lit in his bedroom. Shadows danced across the stone ceiling and walls as the flame flickered within its cage. Cold, crisp condensation dripped down the polished balcony doors and the moon made its bold appearance through clear skies and drifting clouds. The night was still young.

A weight had been lifted off my chest and I still felt its effects hours later. For the first time in months, there was no need to be careful. Irys had assured me that being Liaison would get easier the longer I did it, but, wisely, had never promised that I would ever be comfortable.

Yet, this was comfortable. Being able to be together for so long a period without imminent danger hanging over our heads made it all worth it.

I turned over in the bed and curled my arm around Valek's, resting my chin on his shoulder.

My hand was abruptly snatched, locking me in place. He pressed his lips to mine before I could make a sound. "Much better." I shivered and tasted the brandy on his warm breath as he kissed the corner of my mouth and the curve of my jaw. "What do you want to do now, love?"

It was not a difficult question. "Kissing contest."

Still holding my hand to his chest, he raised a single eyebrow. "Go on."

I grinned. "First one to pull away loses."

His eyes lit at the challenge. "Loser has to go downstairs for the water pitcher."

"And no cheating. Hands have to stay above the shoulders at all times."

"Sweet of you to decide to play fair tonight."

When I ultimately lost, Valek smirked even as he was catching his breath. He held the blanket up to me and I snatched it. "At least I get the first sip."

"And I get to miss you while you're gone."

I couldn't keep from grinning even as I had to brave the cold - downstairs and out on the balcony, where the jug was set nightly in the cooler months. But my mission was soon accomplished and I wasted no time crawling back into bed.

I lay on my stomach beside him and closed my eyes. The pitcher landed on the nightstand softly and the sheets rustled as Valek turned toward me.

Warm hands landed on my shoulders, sweeping my hair aside.

A content sigh escaped me when he began to massage my strained muscles. "Winner's guilt?" I teased.

"You did have a long week, _Liaison_ Zaltana."

"As did you, _Adviser_ Valek."

He laughed as he pressed his thumbs into the base of my neck. "I wouldn't complain if you ever decided to return the favor, love."

I relaxed deeper into the bed. Even as his hands moved liberally down my arms and my lower back, the contact wasn't inherently sexual. It was just comforting and familiar.

A kiss was pressed to the back of my neck. All lethargy melted away as anticipatory heat coursed through my veins again. I stayed still, allowing arousal to return, as his lips traveled across my shoulders and began down my spine.

But I made the mistake of opening my eyes to see the emptiness beside me, abruptly breaking the spell.

Something tightened deep within me, preparing and commanding me to run. A hand rested on my shoulder, near my neck. With slightly more pressure, he could easily pin me down and enter me wherever and however he saw fit. I shut my eyes again to smother the reaction, but a strangled noise from the back of my throat and a sharp flinch ultimately betrayed me.

A cold draft skipped across my back when he yanked himself away. I propped myself up on my elbows to explain or to apologize or to…I never managed a word.

Somehow, I ended up on my back, snatching at air and sheets; _fighting _to breathe. My hands were gently pried away before I could draw blood. Warm fabric was draped over my bare chest. A calm, patient voice was counting for me, encouraging me in between sets to come back. I shut my eyes and remembered how to breathe again.

The aching thuds in my chest subsided with the shaking. I forced myself to remember where I was and who I was with. There was no pain here. No whips. No chains. Only safety. Only love.

I gradually breathed in through my nose again. No smell of blood and waste. Only musk and home.

I found the courage to open my eyes again and was promptly rewarded with the sight of Valek's smile.

He still held my hand. "Let me help you, love." He made sure I stayed properly covered with the blanket before he pulled me up into a sitting position.

He released my hand briefly to hand me the water pitcher. I took it and drank gratefully as he covered my back with a discarded shirt.

Mulling over the panic attack, I wish I could say that this was the first time something like this had happened. But it wasn't and I doubt it'd be the last.

"I'm sorry, Yelena." Valek was saying as he smoothed the hair away from my face. "I should have asked first."

I buttoned the shirt closed and leaned against him. "It's not your fault. It came out of nowhere."

When I looked at him, I saw the honest compassion that he may never be known for, but which grew within him all the same. That's when it struck me.

"I never thought of it this way. But it does make sense."

Valek kissed my cheek and wrapped an arm around me. "What does, love?"

"When I'm facing you, I can see what you're doing and it makes me feel more in control. But when I was lying on my stomach, somehow I felt…too vulnerable."

"It _is_ a vulnerable position." Valek replied simply. "The back is the most opportune place to strike."

"There shouldn't be _any_ opportune place to strike here." Fierce determination welled up inside me and I collected it.

"I agree. But we can't change who we are and where we come from simply by taking our clothes off. Being hyper vigilant is how people like us manage to stay alive for so long. I would have probably reacted in the exact same way."

"In that case, I think this is just another sign that we shouldn't ever give each other massages."

"At least not when brandy and spontaneity are involved." Valek leaned back and glanced about the room. "…or maybe it's really just this suite."

Our now revised inside joke prompted an instant burst of companionable laughter, dissolving any remaining tension.

"It might have worked out differently if you didn't take that glass of brandy with the Commander before you came in here." I said between giggles.

"A case could be made. And…" More laughter. "…maybe we shouldn't have mentioned our jobs."

When our mirth subsided, I took his hand. "I do trust you. You know that, don't you?"

Valek only wrapped me in his arms. "Of course I do, love. But you will never have to prove anything in that respect, least of all here. That burden rests with me."

He never expected me to feel unconditionally safe. And that's why I never felt safer anywhere else.

I pulled away and hugged my knees. "I thought of Reyad – just now."

He squeezed my hand, inviting me to continue or to remain silent. "I never told anyone in detail what happened. How he…raped me. And it's probably because, for a while, I could hardly remember."

"It still happened. Don't ever doubt that." He stroked my hand softly in support. "And you _never_ deserved any of it."

I nodded, a stone lodging in my throat. But the tears stifled themselves, as if they'd have nothing to do with something so dirty and defiled. "I was face down and my hands were chained behind my neck. He took his time, saying he'd make me 'ready' for him. I couldn't see what he was doing. And that's why the anticipation was so much worse."

Valek tugged on my hand gently just as I felt myself losing my mind in reliving the nightmare. "But it is over, love. You're no longer there. You're safe now."

"I know. But I hate how little things can remind me."

He tilted my chin towards him. "Which is why there was nothing wrong with how you reacted. You will never owe me an apology when there's something you won't do."

I smiled. "There will be quite a few things that I won't do then."

"Whatever they are will immediately lose their appeal for me by that virtue." He caressed my face. "Besides, there are plenty of things that I already like to do with that pretty face of yours. Including this." He leaned in and kissed me deeply.

We lay back down. I nestled against him and he stroked my hair softly in the stillness. My mind continued to mull over this several heartbeats later.

"It did feel good, though." I remarked as I sat up again. The determination came back again and this time the image of Reyad in my mind only reminded me of how much I wanted to reclaim what had been stolen from me. My mind worked through the trigger again. "And I think it would be fine as long as you don't take me by surprise."

Valek turned to me, his blue eyes searching me intently. "You don't have to do this."

"I know." I met his gaze and reached out and held his face. "But I really want to. I want to be vulnerable with you. That's the whole point."

He pulled my hands down and kissed them. "There are different ways. They're enough."

"Precisely." I replied as my cheeks flushed. "That's why I'm going to tell you exactly how I want this to happen."

The determination in his voice matched mine. "Tell me when you want me to stop. Anytime, anywhere."

I nodded gravely. "And I trust that you will."

Still holding my hands to his chest, Valek told me exactly what he planned to do and when he was going to do it. We discussed the act in detail; in the same grave way we would plan for a mission, exactly where he was allowed to touch and made it clear that nothing, under any circumstance, would ever penetrate me.

Our lips met again as if to endorse our agreement.

I removed the shirt and it fell back onto the ground as I lowered myself back onto my stomach. My eyes were open, but now comfortable with the blind spot and Valek's shadow looming over me. His lips came down across my skin again, tenderly tracing each scar as he murmured affectionately. He paused at several instances when I remained too quiet or still. I smiled and encouraged him each time.

Before long, I turned onto my back and reached up for him. He leaned over to extinguish the lantern and pulled me into his arms once more.

* * *

**As always, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

*****Brief mentions of penetrative sex at beginning. Nothing too graphic after that.***  
**

* * *

_Long suppressed desire flared to life as I wrapped my arms around his neck, returning his kiss with equal passion._

He entered me partially and carefully. But I soon realized the tenderness and consideration wasn't enough.

If my body didn't object to everything else, I had easily imagined this to be the next logical step.

The lower part of me disagreed. It remained clenched and neither deep breathing, nor the firm conviction of my own consent could relax the muscles that rejected the intrusion. Turning my head, I shut my eyes and tried to think of other things – anything but the tearing pain and the inevitable, confusion ridden guilt. But when I did, my mind could only see Reyad – and my body could only become all the more unyielding.

In my distraction, I hadn't noticed Valek watching me closely. Our eyes met as he withdrew completely.

He lay next to me, his head propped up on one hand. Our dismal surroundings made themselves known in the bright light of day. I sat up and pulled a piece of straw out of my hair and felt him stroke my arm gently.

"You didn't have to stop." I heard the anxiety in my own voice.

He only took my hand in answer and kissed it. "Yes I did. I was hurting you."

"It wasn't that bad." I began to button my shirt and we both, naturally, proceeded to pull our other clothes back on.

"It was if there's pain, even if it was only a slight discomfort. This is never supposed to be painful."

"It might always be." I turned to him. "I probably just have to get used to it."

"You don't have to get used to anything because we're not going to do it." There was no anger, or even the mildest disappointment. He shrugged and we could have been talking about alternate dinner plans. "We'll just find a different way to be intimate."

He brushed his lips against my cheek. "And this probably isn't the best place to be discussing, let alone _doing_ this in the first place. It's not exactly romantic." He cocked his head at the pile of dirty straw and patted the stone floor. "I doubt the floor was any kinder on your back."

I couldn't help but smile at his candor. "No, and it'd probably make me hate myself in the night."

He laughed. "We seem to be doing everything the wrong way. At this rate we may be better off waiting for a bed to try again. All the better because I can already think of _several_ things I'd like to do when we're in one."

When. My smile faded. Not "if." Not a quick tumble in the straw before we remembered ourselves again. "When" implied a future, something I couldn't even contemplate in all this uncertainty. What will happen when I tell him about my magic?

He seemed to interpret my crestfallen expression merely as anxiety over the act.

My hair was swept aside and a gentle kiss was placed at the crook of my neck. "Several things, including falling asleep every night next to you…greeting each new morning with you…" He eased my shirt aside and kissed my shoulder briefly before re-buttoning it up to my neck with great care. "…and above all, taking our time."

"Ah…taking our time?" I shivered and leaned closer.

"Mmm." Valek grinned against the fabric as he trailed kisses down my arm. "It could be hours…days…weeks…I can be rather patient."

"Trick of the trade?" My fingers tangled in his hair.

"That, and the fact that I chose _you_."

I pulled away playfully to see his teasing smile in the sunlight. I touched his lips with the tips of my fingers. His smiles never failed to soften his sharp features and to reveal a secret side of him that could be compassionate and generous. My mind mulled over my magic again and I began to fully realize that this may be the last time that I would ever see him like this. Even in the best case scenario, there would be no way for me to stay in this country and it'd devastate him.

He took my hand and pulled me close, easing us back onto the ground. In his arms, even the smell of waste and decay faded from awareness. Locked together, we only knew each other.

Valek stroked my hair and held me securely. "What do you want to do after this whole thing is over? I was thinking we spend an entire week outside the castle. It might not look it, but there can be quite a few things to see and do in the main city. And you've never been there so there are so many things that I could show you."

I laughed even as my heart was breaking. "Will the Commander let you go for that long? There will be a huge mess to clean up and he might not feel safe for another year."

"Don't worry. I've got that covered. There has never been a food taster in our brief history who managed to climb the ranks this quickly, let alone at all. He couldn't possibly feel safe about her joining the main staff, unless the Security Chief personally oversees her initial training."

"And it will take up all your time?"

"Absolutely. It's a unique situation and criminals can be so unstable. It's best to be as thorough as possible."

"That makes sense. And a leisurely excursion through the city is the ideal way to do it."

"Of course. You have to actually know the place if you're going to protect it. Speaking of which, you'll have to know the other districts as well. You can take your pick."

"As long as it's not MD-5, I'm sure I can go anywhere." Except away from you.

I felt a kiss pressed to my forehead and debated pulling away before it became impossible. When he spoke, his voice was touched with rare, trembling emotion. "My reputation and my line of work must do very little to my credit. But I meant everything I said, Yelena."

"I know. I believe you." I replied.

"Yet you're still holding back from me."

I sat up and couldn't keep some of the pain out of my voice. "You're right. I am."

There was a slow intake of breath and he nodded. "This was sudden and old habits must still die hard." But he abruptly looked up at me with a shade of horror in his face. "If you don't feel the same way, I will never hold it against you. If you didn't want…If you regret-"

"I _don't_ regret this." I said more fiercely than I intended. I held his face and saw his misguided worry. "I don't regret any of this because I feel the exact same way. You never forced me into anything." I smiled as relief washed over him. "And I can explain why I'm holding back."

"Only, don't." He took my hands and kissed them. "Because you're not ready to tell me."

It was my turn to breathe a sigh of relief. "I will tell you at some point though."

"And I will hope that moment comes soon, because I don't want you to be lonely for too much longer."

This time I couldn't hold back a stray tear. "I don't think you'll like me too much when you hear it."

"Considering how much I already like you, I think I'll take my chances."

His absolute trust and faith brought a light into my heart that banished all the fears in it. Even if it still seemed impossible for me to imagine, my heart was now able to believe that there could be a happy ending to this; that our story is far from over.

I answered him with a kiss and pulled at his shirt and mine. "It'll work this time."

I saw a smile grow as I removed his with renewed confidence. "You think so?"

"Yes. Because we took our time."

_Even though we lay in the grubby straw and faced an uncertain future, a deep hum of contentment vibrated throughout my body. _

* * *

**So this was actually supposed to be gratuitous smut but these two started talking and clearly didn't want to stop.  
**

**Anyways, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

The winter seasons meant shorter and darker days. For Yelena, that also meant she was running out of time.

She walked into the top floor of the library with great care. Dust and mold clung to the books, furniture, and the air. It seemed one misstep would be all it took to make the entire floor beneath her crumble.

She used her magic to do a quick scan and ensure that she was alone. But doing so reminded her of one particular Ixian who could hide from it – and whose ire she'd incur most in being here. Yelena clutched the lantern and bit her lip as she considered.

Curiosity ultimately propelled her on. She took a breath and walked swiftly in, her footsteps making hollow echoes in the darkness.

Yelena slipped between bookcases, passing mildewed tomes and cobwebs. One aisle stopped abruptly at a wall in the back. Remnants of the day slipped in through the stained glass window and the shelves cast a dark shadow over the corner.

She set the lantern carefully on an empty space on the shelf. Placing her palms directly onto the begrimed wall, she pushed at several points, hunting for a panel or a hidden switch. When no illusion revealed itself either, she sighed in disappointment.

Rubbing at the dirt on the pads of her fingers absently, Yelena paced and thought back to Master Bain Bloodgood's instructions. Determination filled her and she turned back to the wall.

Holding her hands out before them, she whispered a spell.

A soft click sent her heart racing. Smiling triumphantly, she stepped forward. This time when she pushed, the false wall swung backwards to reveal a hidden trough.

Suspending the lantern above it, Yelena furtively glanced inwards to see her treasure. She reached in with trembling hands to pull out a leather bound tome still nestled in its velvet bag. Her fingers brushed over the royal insignia on the fabric and a twinge of remorse marred her victory. But she pushed aside the velvet and opened the book.

The former King of Ixia had not been idle even as he luxuriated in silks and jewels bought with the souls and bodies of his people. And to put this much effort into hiding his research…Yelena's heart pounded with excitement.

Hours later, she glanced up and groaned when she realized the lateness. Yelena reluctantly slipped the book back into the velvet pouch and closed the panel. To set her heart at ease, she cast a second protection spell before leaving.

She couldn't help but grin all the way back to her lover's suite at the discovery.

* * *

Valek, however, was in a far different mood. He remained sitting on the couch when the door opened, fury simmering within him.

"Why?" He asked as she approached. "Why is it so much to ask that you save me from unnecessary worry?

Yelena perched on the chair in front of him and sighed. "I'm sorry. I got distracted."

"Doing what?" He demanded.

She wisely shook her head. He didn't need to be given more fuel for his fire and lying to your heart mate in a committed relationship was, well, wrong.

Her silence spurred him to his feet and he began pacing. "Do you know what could have happened to you? I half expected there to have been a repeat of that incident with Porter from last year. You'd be more than halfway to some other place by now. At the very least you could have notified me if you were going to be late."

"I will try to do that next time. But I was only a little late. Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"I am _not_ overreacting." Valek sighed in extreme exasperation and pulled at his hair. "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes. I'm going to bed."

She remained sitting, fingering the frays of her cloak, wishing the knots in her stomach could be straightened out so easily. Unlike _their_ cottage, his personal suite and her rooms in the Keep were both their own spaces, respectfully. It was always a given that they'd share with the other person. Arguments, however, can complicate everything and make even the most devoted couples disinclined to be generous.

But he spoke to her again. "Aren't you coming, love?" There was a slight tremor in the end of that question which seemed suspiciously like anxiety.

* * *

Valek disappeared in the morning before Yelena woke. He did so the next morning as well, and the ones following that. Less than two words would pass between them in the evenings. If his obstinate fury was merely over her being late, it would be nothing short of extreme.

Yelena had unsuccessfully tried to find him in his office at different points throughout the week to reconcile. And he would never be in his carving room either. At one point, she pouted and couldn't help but imagine a rather amusing picture of him leaping out a window to evade her whenever she knocked.

Lonely, she sat up in bed on the fifth day and sighed, hugging her knees as she let her misery run its course.

Her mind, however, would always wander to a particular volume in the library and the quarrel would be temporarily forgotten. Yelena would return to the hiding spot and open the text in the afternoons, after meetings and trainings. She'd set the lantern on the shelf and sit on the floor to read.

The King's writing was neat and precise, detailing excursions he took throughout his land, recreating color and vibrancy with namesakes such Dawnhaven before they became "Castletown" and "Military District"; with music and night festivals, before the curfews and bans on unnecessary splendor halted such wonders.

He spoke to magicians and philosophized that their gifts were intended only to enhance survival because magic was, by nature, minimalist. The main gifts of survival were decided to be the ability to light fires, mental communication, and healing. Therefore, if a magician was particularly talented in controlling minds and the actions of others, there would be no reason for her to possess the ability to light a fire as she could always entice another person to do so. He went on to postulate that those capable of accessing the power blanket were among the "elite," or those who were simply born elected better suited to survive and thrive in the world. Yelena's eyebrows knit together in chagrin even when she was fully aware of the King's character, per the impoverished legacy he left behind.

But she continued to read, noting new meditation techniques and better means of harnessing eccentric powers of the mind – knowledge that could probably be extrapolated to her Soulfinding magic if she experimented. The sky darkened again and Yelena stretched as she stood to return the volume to its hiding place.

"It might be safer to keep that with you." Valek spoke from behind her.

Yelena spun around, still clutching the book to her chest. "How did you find me?"

Crossing his arms, he turned his head and his resigned grimace confessed.

"Ah." She said. "This is where you've been coming to avoid me."

"Unsuccessfully, apparently. That must be an engrossing book."

But she refused to change the subject. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"It's personal."

"Then let me help you." Yelena stepped closer and reached for his hand.

Valek flinched back like a wounded animal. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You've been in a horrible mood all week and so unproductive even Janco noticed."

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's go to bed." He turned from her.

Yelena didn't budge. "So you can disappear in the morning? Then dismiss me when I try to talk to you again?"

He tensed and his next breath carried the smallest shudder. But, with experienced fortitude, he schooled his voice into stoicism. "You wouldn't understand."

"You don't know that." She insisted, closing the gap between them. "_Try_ me."

Valek turned and opened his mouth but closed it abruptly. He narrowed his eyes in the dimness and pointed to the book. "What is that?"

She realized her mistake too late. Stepping closer had pulled her too near the light, revealing her treasure. Yelena swallowed but didn't release the book. "It's the research of a Master Magician."

"The _King_." He seethed.

"Knowledge is knowledge." Yelena replied calmly.

"Ah. And just what were you hoping to learn from him? How to terrorize and torture your own citizens? Well I can save you from hours of study by telling you exactly how it works! Begin by starving your own citizens to numb the masses. Then assure them that their very livelihoods are negotiable when, for all their backbreaking labor, a dedicated couple and their humble leather business can't _hope_ to afford both bread and medicine at the same time. Finally (and this is the most important part), when their spirits are completely broken, be absolute sure to convince them that all their suffering; all their _agony_ is their _own_ damn fault by killing three of their children while telling them that it'd mean 'three less mouths to feed.'"

She gaped at him. But her perceptive eyes darted between the shelves as it clicked for her. She said in a quiet voice, "That's what this was really about. The timing. The anger and the lashing. This is about the murder of your brothers."

"And I was right. You _wouldn't_ understand."

"Because of this book? I look at everything because I have to, if I hope to learn. And that includes the works of the Warper vermin when they were still Story Weavers. Do you think I would condone their actions?"

"Then I suppose I'm just not as forgiving as you are." He snarled.

"Keep pushing me and you'll see just how _unforgiving_ I can be."

Her face must have warned him, because his voice and stance immediately softened. "I'm sorry, love. This is exactly why I didn't want to talk about this."

"No, so you just took it out on me instead." She stopped. "All of your anger is understandable. Even about this." She held up the book and steadfastly held his gaze. "But your actions weren't."

Still holding onto the book, Yelena picked up her lantern and maneuvered around him. He clutched her wrist before she could leave, the light dancing sporadically at the sudden movement. His voice was hoarse. "I'm sorry, love. I won't usually be like this. "

There was a minute long pause. Neither dared move past tense heartbeats and shallow breaths.

Finally, Yelena broke the silence. "I know." She gently pulled her hand out of his grasp and kissed him. "And if avoiding everyone helps for now, then keep doing that. But at the same time, you should remember that you don't have to. And when the day finally comes where you can open up and let me in, I promise it won't be so lonely anymore."

* * *

Late the next day, Valek stopped carving and stood. He was always so aware of her, even when she would be on a different floor or in another land. His grip on the doorknob turned his knuckles white. He could reach out now. Open up and let her in. Be vulnerable.

But he retracted his hand when the events from the day before swirled in his head again.

He could hurt her again. For the first time in decades, absolute fear paralyzed him. It would be so easy. Just one harsh word, one wrong move and everything would shatter.

But if she was willing to take that chance…then…

He opened the door. He called out to her.

Several minutes later, they sat on the couch. Yelena set the cup of tea in front of him and leaned back, stirring her own.

"Feel better?" She asked after a while.

Valek's rueful smile answered her. "Functional." Setting the cup down, Yelena inched closer and he felt her warm hand on his. He couldn't bring himself to take it just yet. "It was supposed to be enough."

"What was?"

"Vengeance. And for a while, it was. It was all I had to care about. I had a purpose and the justice would complete me and end the pain. But that was because I never expected or even hoped to survive."

"But you did."

"And that meant living while the King rested. Unless, of course, the Fire World is as bad as it seems?"

"All souls leave the Sky and the Fire World eventually."

"Which means they get to move on. I don't."

"I don't agree. I think you can move on."

"How do you do it?"

She shrugged. "Soulfinding, helping others, and doing my best to make sure no child would ever suffer the way I did…not all that different from what you've been doing. But it still affects me." She looked across the room as she spoke. "I can still remember it all too clearly. And my nightmares...well you _know_ enough about those."

They smiled companionably at each other.

"And sometimes I do wish I hadn't survived." Yelena continued. "Or that there was a way to just forget everything."

"Neither options of which are healthy."

"No. Because both paths will prevent you from living; from feeling anything good, like love. You might never really leave this behind, but if you're open to it, you won't always feel this way."

He took her hand now. "When I feel too much, it's as if I can't even think straight; as if I'll fall apart."

"You won't." She said without hesitation. "And even if you did, you know I'll be there to protect you – just like you've always been there for me."

A tear streamed down his cheek. "You have no idea what I can be capable of when I'm angry."

"I have a pretty good idea actually. And I don't care."

"Well you should!" Valek abruptly yanked his hand away and crossed his arms. He glanced about the room as if it'd give him the right words. "I'd think back on that night. And I'd realize I could have made him suffer more if I killed his children and siblings first. I'd let him find them in a bloody trail to the Queen's chambers. I would have enjoyed that agony before I finally plunged my knife into his heart."

"Huh." Was all she said. She stroked her chin thoughtfully. "How would you have moved the bodies that quickly though? Wasn't the castle crawling with guards?"

"Yelena!"

"What? It's a serious question! I don't know how this works!"

He shot her an incredulous look but, at the same time, could no longer stifle his laughter. And he was in more tears by the time he sobered – not that it mattered anymore. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Same place you did, I imagine."

Valek touched her face with the tips of his fingers. "To this day I am still amazed that you can be so nonchalant about all of this; so understanding."

"I thought it was a requirement to be an assassin's girl. And besides... I am the Soulfinder. I've not only thought of, but have actually torn a soul apart before. I shredded his threads without a second thought." Yelena trembled slightly from the memory. "Ferde didn't deserve it no matter what he's done. But the most terrifying part is I've actually thought about doing it again to someone else, only because it would be _so_ easy to convince myself they 'deserve' it and that I'd be doing it for some greater good."

Valek found that he could easily imagine it. And he began to understand why she had been so afraid a year ago, to the point where pushing everyone away became the most responsible decision.

"At the same time I never did. And that was because of you." Yelena said as she took his hand in both of hers. "You told me I had a choice. Just as the Warpers chose to do blood magic, I had the choice to be good; to be a real Soulfinder. And that's why I will never be afraid and neither should you. Because you do have a choice and everything good that's in your heart will never let you intentionally hurt someone you love. At the same time, you'd think it'd be more obvious but…" She quirked a funny smile. "…being close to the ones you love is actually a far more efficient way of keeping them safe. You can't exactly deflect an arrow if you're a hundred leagues away."

Valek held her face with both hands. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yelena whispered. "Then again, you already knew that."

He kissed her.

* * *

**If you ever cared to know, _this_ is why it took me so long to finish my final, final paper (word to the wise, just because you like reading and writing fiction, it is no guarantee you'll like a literature class). **

**And it looks like this did become a series! There won't be any particular order and, clearly, they won't always be in bed. Remember these two love to talk because they actually like each other. ;) **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Context: A little scene that takes place just after Yelena passes Valek's loyalty test and learns of Rand's betrayal.**

* * *

Valek snapped to attention the instant the doorknob turned. Without looking up from the file he was perusing, all senses heightened and every muscle tensed with anticipation. Like a snow cat, he was ready to pounce.

The familiar scent of lavender greeted him first.

He could, of course, just keep lying to himself and say that it was because one didn't survive long in his line of work without being cautious. But the price of hinging it all on age and experience is that there was now no way to vindicate the racing heart and shortness of breath; bodily weaknesses to be disciplined and beaten out after the first one, two, three marks.

He shouldn't have questioned why he was still so restless and agitated (and grew more so the more he mulled) when there was no danger. He shouldn't have tried to, or needed to, explain any of this to anyone, least of all _himself_, in the first place.

In short, he had lost the war simply because he had chosen to fight it.

If the outranked food taster had any idea of the influence she wielded over the Ixian Security Chief, she chose to gloat with a demure greeting and a skittish, furtive appraisal of his mood to determine whether it would be safe to loiter in the living area.

He risked a smile to keep her. She was, after all, still a criminal who confessed to murder_ of all things_ and since he still didn't know what exactly set her off, the tactical decision was, obviously, to keep a close eye on her.

She returned it. He found himself imagining that it, along with that becoming sparkle in her green eyes, was from the sight of him alone and _absolutely __not_ from a month of growing stronger each and every day through diligent training with the Power Twins (and _certainly_ _not_ from seeing Janco). But of course he should hope that she smiled because of him. If a criminal ever stopped caring for the Security Chief's good opinion, that can't be good.

Yelena sat on the couch and eventually began rearranging some of the cushions around her. She stretched her legs across to make herself comfortable. He mused on how, before she moved in, the majority of the furniture in the suite was seldom used. And this was undoubtedly because he, like other normal people, craved continuity and, after decades of solitude, to finally be sharing that empty void…er, space with another person would_ surely_ perturb anyone.

She turned the page in her book, paying him no mind.

"Have you discovered any leads on those beans?" Valek knew he asked just to hear her voice. But talking meant having to think less. Clearly he didn't know what logic was anymore.

"No." Yelena's face fell briefly before concentration lifted it again. She went back to reading.

Valek tried another tactic. "Do you enjoy this kind of work?"

She looked up and shrugged. "I like that it's different. But biology was never my favorite subject."

Curious, he stopped writing. "So what is?" He found himself also wanting to know her favorite color. Would it be lavender as well?

"Since it wasn't mathematics either, that'd leave the Code of Behavior." Yelena quirked a funny smile.

He chuckled in spite of himself. "Perhaps you preferred physical activity and being outside."

"I did."

"The Generals have expansive estates. Despite the number of occupants, you must have had ample place to roam."

"I didn't always have permission." Her voice sharpened.

Anger. Something that, as of recent, began appearing oftener than sadness.

But at what and at whom? Children at twelve years old were assigned an occupation and subsequently began their training. Did she end up confined indoors for inordinate amounts of time? But if she merely resented her benefactor's job choice for her, then killing his only child in retaliation would be nothing short of extreme.

She wasn't even petty enough to sell information for gold.

_Found naked and straddling the victim. _Just why was she with Brazell's son in the first place?, he asked for the hundredth time.

_You're not ready to believe me. _

_But I'm not ready to tell you._

He forced his face downwards so that she wouldn't see the epiphany now written on it.

Investigations always stalled when one stubbornly insisted on asking the wrong questions. She probably couldn't even answer that one - and not just because she was half mad at the time of arrest.

No. The correct question was: Why was _General_ Brazell's son with one of his father's orphans in _his_ bedroom in the first place?

She was biting her hand again. It's where the circular scars on her skin came from.

There were scars beneath her ears as well. From burns and from knives. He hadn't seen them at first.

He realized that he looked at her quite often.

...But if someone lived with you, it's not as if you can keep from looking at them.

Her green eyes caught his. They widened slightly and she removed her hand quickly. She held the book over her face with a slight tremble.

But this time, his gaze had turned inward as the wheels in his head turned. His eyes widened and, for a second, he couldn't care if she saw them.

Reyad was probably sweet at first. And she may have even been flattered. But then again, this was why anti-fraternization laws existed in the Code of Behavior.

Rage burned in him as his mind added color to the theory. When would he have first hurt her? When she refused him; instinct told him it would have been from the start. How would he have threatened her? Too easy: guilt her with constant reminders of his father's - her so called benefactor's - charity and then emphasize how alone and friendless she was in this world. But she wouldn't have lain (he cringed inwardly at the lewdness) there quietly forever. So how and when did she fight back?

_No, sir. I killed him._

He spoke when he was sure he could maintain the casual lilt in his voice. "If the border was ever to be opened again, I doubt those beans would be a problem any longer."

She put the book down and the spark returned. Interesting. "I thought Ixia was self-sufficient enough to keep it closed."

"The Commander believes so. But there could be many added benefits to consider."

"He would have to deal with magicians."

"He still has ample time in his rule. His mind may change in a few years."

"I don't think he can wait a few years for me on this." The light faded.

"If it's not an immediate threat to his life, he can. He owes everything he's ever accomplished to having an insurmountable amount of patience."

"Like yourself?"

"Yes."

"It would be nice if the border opened. I've heard that Sitia has many things to offer in terms of trade."

"Trade. That's a decent argument."

"But not good enough?"

"No." He thoughtfully propped his head up on folded hands as he spoke. "One of the first tasks had been to ensure that Ixia could be, as you described, self-sufficient."

"This country couldn't become dependent through goods like coffee. It's a luxury item and not a necessity like medicine."

"Don't be too certain. Coffee can easily become a necessity. It was once a staple of the diet. People consumed it in the mornings and, if you were wealthy enough, in a less concentrated form after dinner."

"People will grow used to something and it'd be hard to go without."

"Correct."

Yelena stood and began to pace. "But the Commander could just change his mind."

"He could. But he could also end up straining relations with his Generals should they come to see things differently."

"If that happens, he could retire and replace them."

"He would have to find enough people for that. And they'd all have to agree that coffee is a luxury, not a necessity. And they would have to all be loyal."

She sighed, turned, and absently leaned back against his desk. She resumed thinking and tapped at the wood with her nails. Her long black hair cascaded down her back, the tips caressing papers at the edge of the table. His fingers furtively brushed against stray strands as he retrieved a document he didn't need.

With her back still to him, Yelena offered, "I doubt he'd need that many people so long as he had you in the end."

Valek laughed. "A most flattering assessment of my loyalty. But now you're just arguing for the sake of arguing."

Yelena shot him a mischievous smile over her shoulder. "I like arguing with you."

His heart skipped a beat. While she remained oblivious, he was inclined to recall the same expression on her face, each time, as she flew through the air and landed with powerful grace to deliver a fatal blow in a sparring match. A similar leap in his imagination had her use the same technique to trip and pin him down on soft grass where she would…ah, hell.

He thanked decades of training for how adept a poker player he could be. "You have to be the only one in that respect."

She turned away again. "Janco could and would argue with you all night over the point of stairs."

Janco _again_.

A feeling of some kind of extreme irritation grated at him. It had been two days since she learned of Rand's betrayal. At first, he was only content to see her adjusting so well. But now he wasn't so sure.

Yelena straightened and he shot to his feet when she picked up her cloak.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"To meet with Janco. It's not curfew yet, is it?"

"No." He sat back down awkwardly. "Will Ari be there as well?"

She gave him an odd look. "No. It'll just be the two of us."

_Aargh_

No. It's fine, he forced himself to reason. They'll probably just be practicing. That last encounter with Nix was too close. She could use all the extra lessons.

...In the middle of the night. In an empty storeroom. Without that man's usual partner...

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you planned on being cautious." He congratulated himself on not running out that instant to hurl a smirking Janco over a bridge.

But Yelena smiled and his heart only melted. "Thank you for the concern."

"You're welcome."

Valek waited five minutes after the door closed behind her.

When she didn't return, he loosened his collar and shut his eyes.

The sound of the empty suite coupled with the smell of her recent presence threatened to unnerve and send him relapsing back to the lewd thoughts of dark solitary nights.

...Not that anything he did helped...

For as many fantasies as he already had in _that_ department, there were even more that involved their clothes being on.

But he reopened his eyes and pushed his mind back to the way things still stood between them: a most sobering thought. A food taster couldn't truly consent to be with someone who decided if she lived or died each morning. If he acted on his...vulnerabilities_..._then he would be no different from _him_.

He couldn't be her friend and he certainly couldn't be anything more than that. At least not now, anyways.

A smile tugged at his lips. Hope, if he would have the patience for it.

...Which, of course, he did.

They weren't going anywhere, least of all her.

He picked up a file. Funny how, yet again, he found exactly what he was looking for on an execution list. And to double the irony...

Tentil: Convicted for the _murder_ of his three year old son.

Somehow, it was never murder when he did it. Hardly fair, isn't it?

The gears in his head turned as they concocted the beginnings of a plan. He glanced at the door again.

...Inevitably, he became distracted with a new fantasy.

She walked in. But gone was the food taster's uniform.

"Captain Yelena." He teased her.

She crossed her arms and smirked. "Valek." No deferment whatsoever.

She wasn't there to report to him. But she was there all the same.

He reached her in one smooth stride. She didn't flinch and there wasn't wariness as she appraised him - only familiar perception.

The butterfly he had carved was clasped around her neck...close to her heart.

After all, he mused as he held the necklace up to the moonlight by its silver chain, the same man who waited nearly a decade to exact his revenge could easily wait a few more months for love.

* * *

**Please review!**

**And for those of you who are still following Sieges Weathered, new chapter will be up in the next 1 to 2 days!**


	5. Chapter 5

Valek knew enough about courtship. Assassins by trade were expected to take an informal oath to abjure attachment of all forms.

Empty promises of one, however, were fair game.

And so he knew how to be convincing enough with his words and gestures to charm while retaining that coveted appearance of honesty to let them believe that it was somehow different this time. Special.

It wasn't too hard, actually. Anyone could do it with enough practice and especially with the touch of recklessness that comes from the conviction that each day could be your last (quite literally).

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes when Yelena laughed again.

Anyone…even a measly cook whose greatest weapon was his penchant for making sweet cakes.

Food tasters were also expected to remain unattached but few were truly celibate. Knowing each day that you could die by lunch made one all the more apt toward hedonistic gratification of all hues.

Useless gestures. Words that meant nothing of consequence. Taking advantage of enough serendipity that came your way.

She already lived in his suite but would be gone as soon as Brazell and whatever mystery surrounding that relation was resolved.

But suppose the Commander were to suddenly be at a greater risk for death by poisoning than he usually was.

He'd have to take complete charge of "advanced training" because that's what any responsible Security Chief would do, including stepping in for inordinate hours with the food taster to supervise "advanced" training in his suite (because his office would be too open or some other bullshit reason like that. She'd "catch" his eye with her proficiency and he'd mention it offhandedly several times. At some point, he'd add in something trivial about himself while making it seem extremely personal and she would reciprocate the pseudo-vulnerability. Then to finish, the abrupt brush of his hand against hers coupled with a lingering gaze or that classic stumble where someone landed on top of the other…enough soldiers lusting after their partners on the training field have demonstrated how well it all worked.

There would be one night. He or she would say it was a mistake and that it'd never happen again. But of course it would. One night always became two, three, and several more until surreptitious afternoons between duties were tossed into the mix as well. And they'd never be able to deny the other another one after each close call. The gossip will start up when they become too obvious. Then they'll have to do something about it or give it up.

They'd both expect something and nothing at the same time. But neither would ever breach it as they fumbled in their hurried dress. Eventually whatever they had would die until quiet resentment remained…Quiet resentment that would also fade as quickly as they had started.

This was the optimistic outcome. The more realistic one would be the Commander ordering her execution to keep him from becoming distracted before they even started.

It was almost as if he was already spoken for. Odd how similar they really were. This will probably all be over within the Season.

Yelena waved goodbye to Rand and Valek shifted his position to avoid detection.

His eyes widened when she stopped.

Her breath quickened as she surreptitiously looked about her.

She narrowed her eyes and her fists shook at her sides. There was a small intake of breath and she unclenched her hands.

He decided Yelena was going to walk away now.

But no: she was moving toward him: slowly but unceasingly. The medals on his uniform grazed the plaster of the wall as he inched back.

She turned the corner and he smelled lavender. Why hadn't he disappeared yet?

The truth was wrung from his bones before he could even think to think it: he wanted to see what she'd do.

Yelena stopped, considering. He must have imagined the smirk…just as he must have imagined that unbecoming way his mouth was hanging half open.

She walked away with a straight back and intact dignity.

_Don't flatter yourself, you jackass._

And that was how Valek had found his fugitive for that field exercise. And his money was on the dogs. Anyone putting too much thought into this was going to fail miserably.

* * *

**As always, dear readers, please review! Valek introspection pieces are actually super fun to write because he thinks so much. xD Let me know if you want more Yelena centered, Valek centered pieces, or just lovely moments between!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The door of Valek's office swung open just as he was beginning to clear away his work. He set the weapons back down.

"I got hit by a love spell, Valek." Yelena placed both hands on the desk.

He briefly gave her an odd look. But he ultimately shrugged and continued to organize the files, a playful smile touching his lips as he did so. "In that case, so have I. Shall we discuss how you intend to cure me over dinner?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're not taking this seriously?"

Valek finished and went to wrap his arms around her. "If you wanted me to tidy up faster, all you had to do was ask, love." His lips grazed across the side of her face.

Yelena pushed him way. "That newly promoted lieutenant from MD-2. The one with the mysterious promotion after scandalous rumors regarding him and the General's daughter?"

"You are serious."

She nodded and went to sit at the conference table.

"When did you begin to feel the symptoms?" He was pacing circles around her now.

"This afternoon when I first ran into him. The magic was faint. But I felt it."

"What specifically did you feel?"

"I wanted him to distraction. That's probably all you really need or want to know."

He paused, eyes widening.

Yelena read his mind and added quickly, "Nothing happened."

He relaxed slightly and resumed his brisk walk. "Antidote?"

"It's not a poison, Valek."

"But still something akin to it. Which means-"

The door banged open. Janco charged in first. "We have a problem. A _big _problem."

Ari followed close behind. "Even Yelena isn't safe. This is-" He stopped beside Janco, his expression growing as perplexed as that of his partner's.

"We know." Valek and Yelena said together.

Janco considered the picture before him: Yelena dutifully sitting at the conference table and Valek stopped mid-pace. "You know." He confirmed slowly as approached and rubbed his chin.

"What were you expecting?" Yelena propped her head up with one hand.

"Perhaps," Ari stammered as he joined them, "as you did come into contact with him…and of course it wouldn't be your fault, Yelena...but we thought that you might have...already..."

"Jumped a supply closet with him at this point?" Yelena suggested with a facetious smirk.

Valek groaned and covered his eyes with one hand.

"Sorry." She said quickly, genuinely contrite.

Janco shook his head. "The point is, how are you not going gaga for this guy the way everyone is?"

"I am. But I don't have to act on it." Yelena looked at Valek. "Some things are unforgivable."

He smiled faintly in appreciation.

"Well, that's a relief." Ari decided.

"Yeah. It's been getting scary out there." Janco jerked a thumb towards the door. "Maren's been beating up anyone thinking of going head to head with her over him. It's so unlike her."

"Wait. Maren?" Yelena said with amused incredulity. "So she's been doing her cat prowl around him too, hasn't she?"

"Her what?" Janco leaned forward, a mischievous smile growing on his face that promised at least a season's worth of material for his deliberately obnoxious rhymes.

The chair scraped against the stone floor as she stood. "Her cat prowl." She slipped behind Valek. "It's where she fakes several jabs from the back…" Yelena demonstrated. "...before doing a not so accidental sweep towards the end..." The tips of her fingers deliberately brushed across his shoulder blades. "...that promises a bit more should they choose to follow." She turned away with a sly smile over her shoulder.

Valek didn't follow. But he openly held her gaze with a hooded one of his own.

"Amazing." She crossed her arms. "It actually works."

The corner of his mouth tilted up. "Your arousal alone seduces me, Yelena."

She grinned back at him from across the table.

Janco rested his jutted elbow on Ari's shoulder. "Those two are so much fun."

Ari stepped forward. "What's the plan?"

"We figure out how he's doing what he's doing and stop him." Yelena said simply.

"He's a magician. We neutralize him and it's over." Valek said.

"I really doubt he has any idea what he's doing. But in the event that he does…" Yelena shrugged. "He wouldn't be the first magician to have tried this on me."

"How could he not know what he was doing?" Ari asked.

"Because he's too obvious about it." She idly flipped through a book on the table. "He basically thinks himself extremely talented and attractive. But if it was deliberate, he would be more discreet because I doubt that anyone with at least a shred of self-preservation would try to do this in Ixia, under the Commander's nose in the castle itself, unless there was something more to be gained than just being able to tell your friends that you slept with the Soulfinder...which didn't happen!" She glanced at Valek again. "Did. Not. Happen. Nothing even close to it."

"But you thought about it?" Valek looked pale.

Yelena gave him an impossible look and began to straighten papers.

"So any theories?" Janco interrupted abruptly, not so subtly bending over the table to get between them.

Grateful for the reprieve, Yelena set the papers down and continued, "You know how magic has an uncanny way of attaching itself to inanimate objects?"

"You think that he could be wearing something?" Valek was pacing again.

"Yes. And the best way to know for sure would be to take off all his clothes." She balked and, not daring to look at him again, immediately added, "Or we can just interrogate him first; figure out how much he knows."

"Good plan." Ari decided. "Let's go."

The men stood to leave.

Yelena tapped the table with her fingernails. "I should probably stay here."

Valek seemed indecisive but finally sighed, suppressing whatever else may have been expressed in the candles he was extinguishing. "No, you would know if he was lying and would be able to help us to pinpoint the source."

Janco smirked and crossed one leg over the other as he leaned against the wall. "And what that basically translates to is, try to behave and to keep your thoughts clean...unless they pertain to Valek. Otherwise, someone could easily die tonight."

Yelena chuckled and walked with him out the door. "Behave or get someone killed. Got it."

Ari paused as their laughter faded into the corridors. "I doubt you need this many people for an interview. I could go do crowd control. Keep things quiet. The fewer people know about this, the better."

Valek nodded in assent and he was gone. A thought grew in the back of his mind as the rest of the room darkened. He allowed himself to focus on it for the briefest of moments before setting it aside to address the more pertinent issue at hand.

* * *

"I swear I didn't know!" The lieutenant threw his manacled hands up. "I always just assumed that I had this effect on women!"

Yelena stepped to the side and they followed. "He's telling the truth."

Janco shuddered. "Just when I thought magic couldn't be creepier. Now you can force someone to love you."

"Technically, no." Yelena explained. "Even the most powerful of magic can't create love. The most it can do is generate the symptoms that could be taken to be the real thing. And if you have someone in, say a forced marriage, who is blissfully unaware of the influence they're under..."

"They'll defend their own captor." Valek finished as he examined the white gold pendant in the dim light. It hung on an ordinary chain and was bent tastefully into the shape of a serpent. "It appears that all the speculation over the King's effect on the Queen were accurate."

"Like a poison." She teased, taking the charm from him.

He frowned but she hadn't looked at him long enough to notice.

"This makes me worry that there could be more enchanted items, carelessly sold from the coffers, circulating Ixia as we speak." She returned it.

"Barbaric." Janco decided, kicking a stray pebble across the dungeon floor. "Shouldn't this kind of thing be against the Ethical Code and whatnot?"

"It is today. But the scenario I just described is really the exception rather than the norm. Historically, many couples have chosen to be enchanted out of their own free will."

"Why the hell would anyone want that?"

"Well, think about it. If the two of you were in an arranged marriage and the peace of two or more clans were relying upon your union when you knew for a fact that you can't stand each other… at the very least it might make things slightly tolerable if not for a few hours every once in awhile."

Janco stuck his tongue out and shuddered again. He shook his head and jerked a thumb toward their prisoner. "Anyways, what are we supposed to do about him? You can't arrest him for sleeping with a bunch of consenting adults."

"Which explains all the sudden promotions." Valek voiced his chagrin.

"You probably could." Yelena corrected with quiet intensity. "It's not true consent if there was an influence of some kind."

"Right. Of course. I only meant…" Janco stopped, flushing.

"That it doesn't feel right to punish him when he was just as unaware. It's alright, I understand, Janco." Yelena said gently. But her face hardened again. "Still. Brief flirtations might be harmless but I can only imagine the kind of damage he might have already caused in the districts that he's been ejected from."

"What do you suggest we do, love?" Valek asked.

She considered. "He can't stay here. It would be too much of an insult. I suggest an immediate transfer to MD-1 and a demotion back to rookie status. He'll have the opportunity to work his way back up. If, that is, he's even capable of doing so on his own merits."

"Doubt it." Janco smirked. "He fights like a greenie with the bow."

Valek hid the pendant away. "Make sure the whole country knows."

"You got it, boss!" Janco saluted with his most serious face. "Captain Loud Gossipmouth at your service. I will also be sure to subdue Captain Ari by whatever means necessary should his strong-and-silent-type behavior ever threaten to sabotage the mission."

Yelena burst into laughter as Janco marched - without neglecting the full four steps to make the turn - out of the dungeon.

"I just ordered him to talk nonstop. I'm never going to hear the end of this from Ari." Valek rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry we had to miss dinner due to this oversight. I'll see you later tonight."

"Don't be too hard on him." She said, touching his arm briefly. "He behaved badly but his soul is still intrinsically good."

He smiled at her compassion. The thought resurfaced.

* * *

Yelena walked into the suite some time later to find Valek working at his desk. She closed the door behind her and approached.

"If you've actually thought about it, I wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea of 'jumping the supply closet' so to speak." He watched her but drummed his fingers against the desk. His restless gesture. "Perhaps just once. Or twice."

She stopped. "Why would I want a supply closet when we already have a suite?"

"The novelty?" He suggested, standing up too quickly. "Or perhaps there may come a day when you'll realize that there's actually scant difference between the two. Both can be equally desirable rooms at the right time and place."

Ah.

Yelena approached him but kept a comfortable distance between them. "But there are noticeable differences already. They - supply closets - would be impersonal, cold, and smothering at best."

He didn't move closer. "They would be accessible, in ways the suite couldn't. If there was a particularly harsh night or you were just exhausted…" He paused briefly when she pursed her lips. "...my point is I would understand if you just needed a place to take shelter in until the storm passed."

She gasped and he turned his back.

A moment of still silence hung between them. He never flinched but she could feel his heart race.

Yelena spoke. "They still wouldn't be home. I'd feel even worse if I tried finding that in a poor substitute."

Valek turned back to her, his sharp eyes hunting for something precious in hers. "The suite requires a key. That means you will be obligated to keep it locked at several points. You don't consider that smothering?"

She only smiled. "Hardly. You said it yourself, there's a key and since I do have a copy…" She slipped the diamond marked key out and twirled it in the light. "...it means that locking it each time is still a choice. So if anything, those locks only make me feel safer."

He shook his head but had moved closer. "It may also trouble you to stay in ways a supply closet wouldn't, even when you're disinclined."

Yelena raised her chin in challenge. "How so?"

He shrugged and glanced about as if making a proper assessment. She didn't miss the uncharacteristic hitch in the movement. "Complicated repairs, tedious maintenance...your mere presence just so it can feel lived in."

"Lived in and loved?"

Valek held himself still. "Yes."

"I'll admit," she deliberately walked back and forth in a safe, lateral line across from him, "that caring for a suite won't always be easy. But for all the immeasurable ways it gives and sustains me, I couldn't imagine doing anything less in return."

Another step closer. Only two more.

"I meant it. I wouldn't mind."

"You would." Her perceptive eyes met his, teasing him with that most becoming sparkle in them. "You'd be good at hiding it though."

"If there was ever something else out there that could complete you in ways I couldn't, I would never want to be in the way of that, Yelena."

A touched tremor passed through her as the play concluded and the pieces were being neatly cleared away, revealing the vulnerable, painstakingly built backdrop that lay beneath.

Sweet. So sweet.

She closed the gap between them. "You complete me."

* * *

**Emotionally awkward Valek is too much fun to write. Stay tuned for more and as always, dear readers, please review. :) **


End file.
